Kongfu World
:For the world with the same name in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, see Kongfu World. |zombies= }} |Zombies = |before = << |image = File:Kungfu Lawn2.png |imagewidth = 200px |Number = 25 |after = >> |Unlock = After defeating Zomboss |caption = An empty lawn.}} Kongfu World (功夫世界; pinyin: gōngfu shìjiè) is the 4th world in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]] and the first Chinese-exclusive one. The world is based on China, a country that establishes the martial arts known as "Kung-Fu." It is home to Chinese zombies who have acquired skills in martial arts. The stage elements of this world are Taiji Tiles and Weapon Stands. Taiji Tiles give additional Plant Food when planted on. There are four new plants that will be added to the player's arsenal and twenty-three new zombies to fight. Origins Kongfu World takes place in 1673, six years before the events in Pirate Seas which take place in the year 1679. The timeline of this world takes place during the reign of the last imperial dynasty of China, the Empire of the Great Qing, or Manchu Dynasty, that was preceded by the Empire of the Great Ming and succeeded by the Republic of China after the Qing (Ching) Dynasty's almost 300 year ruling. Descriptions World This is the year 1673, a Shaolin Kongfu world. Kongfu plants versus Kongfu zombies, are you ready? Boss The boss debuts! The blustering Blade-Wielding Hero and Gunpowder Devil are here, can you beat them and finally save Kongfu World? Levels Difficulty This is a medium world. It presents a difficulty spike for new players due to the unique wave of zombies and black hole gimmick in its Last Stand levels as well as the new mechanics in Bronze Matrix levels with its Gargantuar Bronzes. The other levels are not too bad as the zombies are only of moderate threats. The boss level, however, can be hard compared to most of the other bosses due to its powerful attacks. Overall Kongfu World is only slightly harder than Wild West and Far Future. Main levels Current = *First time reward other than stars, coins and chests. ^Zombies that only appear via weapon stands. |-| Pre-1.8= Brain Busters In the current version, the Brain Busters are on the main levels just like in other worlds. Previously, some Brain Busters are on the main levels while some are separated in their own branches on the map. Powder Keg Powder Keg is Kongfu World's Brain Buster. The main objective is to prevent the fuses from being lit by the Torch Zombies through the use of ice-related plants. The game ends when the player successfully stopped a zombie horde or when all the powder kegs blow up. Save Our Seeds In this Brain Buster, the player has to survive the waves of zombies and protect the endangered Sunflowers. Otherwise, he or she will fail the level. In previous updates, the player could dig up the endangered plant(s) in this Brain Buster, but now in recent updates, digging is omitted in order to prevent unintentional failure. Last Stand Last Stand makes a return in this game. The player is given high amounts of sun and time to plan their defenses. As always, the player can either trigger the onslaught immediately or when he or she is ready. There are eight levels all in all in this world. Four are played during gameplay, three are optional Brain Busters, and one consists of a combination of this and Locked and Loaded. The boss battles of this world are Last Stand levels with the exception of having sun-producing plants at player's disposal rather than being in a form of conveyor-belt level, which is traditional. On some levels, black holes will appear after a set of waves to remove the plants from the lawn. Bronze Matrix Bronze Matrix is the second exclusive Brain Buster in this world. The objective here is to defeat all the zombies, including the Gargantuar Bronzes, which are formerly bronze statues. A time limit will be given to the player and if the time runs out, Gargantuar Bronzes will suddenly break free from petrification. Also, the level is challenging enough because there is the absence of all the lawn-mowers for last resort purposes, making the player be more dependent on the plants provided to him or her via conveyor-belt. Audio Walkthrough :See Kongfu World/Walkthrough. Gallery Trivia *This world introduces the least number of plants, as only four are introduced. **Only two of them can be unlocked by beating a level. *This is the only world to have no new plants after Part 2 was released. *It is the first world to have no returning plants from the original Plants vs. Zombies, The second being Frostbite Caves, the third being Lost City, the fourth being Sky City, the fifth being Jurassic Marsh, and the sixth being Modern Day. *The words above the gate of the player's house mean "The Best of The Whole World." *The black holes of this world can't absorb zombies. *This world and Dark Ages have the second most amount of Imp variants, with having two. The first is the Chinese version of Jurassic Marsh, with having four variants of Imps. *The notice set beside the bridge before part 2 was released said that Dr. Zomboss was coming. A machine (probably a Zombot) also appeared in the 3D trailer of the world and stole Kongfu Zombie's head. However, this is the only world without Dr. Zomboss and his Zombot as the boss. **The machine that appeared in the 3D trailer might be showing Far Future is the next world. *Any Kongfu Zombie or Monk Zombie who gets close to a Weapon Stand will transform into another zombie and recover to full health. (For example, a zombie that manages to take the bomb on the weapon stand will transform into a Exploding Zombie). *If a zombie that was carrying Plant Food reaches a Weapon Stand and transforms, the Plant Food will be dropped as if the zombie was killed. However, the zombie that transformed will still be carrying Plant Food. This is the only case where a single zombie can give out two Plant Food, but it is possibly a glitch or an oversight. **This has been fixed in an unknown update. *This world has the most number of Imps and Gargantuars. Dark Ages is the runner up, as it has two Imps. *This world has the largest number of zombies to fight - 25 to be exact. *Only this, Dark Ages, Lost City and Chinese version of Jurassic Marsh have more than one Imp variant. *When the player picks up the bag of coins, the music playing is the Player's House and Ancient Egypt victories although when finishing Ancient Egypt (and any other world besides Kongfu World) levels, the song played is the Player's House victory theme. **The mix-up music only happens in the Android version, while the iOS version has the correct victory themes, but the Kongfu World's victory theme stays. *So far this is the only world to have more than one Gargantuar variant. *The music that is played in this world is a remix of the "Choose Your Seeds" theme for the original Plants vs. Zombies. *This world has the most number of stage elements. A Taiji Tile, a Weapon Stand, a Mine Cart, and a Wormhole. *The minecarts in this world are different from those of Wild West as the whole carts in a row will move with one swipe of a finger. *In version 1.8.0 onwards, the unused boss appears in the overview screen. **This has been removed as of an unknown update. *This is the first world that was released in parts. Old *It was the fourth-largest world to date, with 77 stars. Far Future and Dark Ages both had 79 stars and Big Wave Beach had 87 stars. *Previously, the two parts of the world have a bridge between them. The players need to collect all the stars or use diamonds to fix the bridge so that they can play Part 2. *The first boss battle of this world is released at the beginning of Part 2 instead of at the end of Part 1. The players could get the key before the boss battle. **The key is now at the second boss battle. *Previously, this was the only world that has a zombie from another world in a level not including Piñata Parties and Modern Day. *This was the only world in the Chinese version that had two boss battles, one on Day 16 and the other one on Day 30. *In previous updates, this world had an energy mechanism for playing any level (denoted by the Leaf Slot on the right side in the World Map). **Each slot took ten minutes to recharge with five slots being the maximum. However, additional slots could be purchased by using diamonds. **Coincidentally, the Leaf Slot icon resembled the Plant Food icon from the International version of Plants vs. Zombies 2. What's your favorite plant in Kongfu World? White Radish Fire Gourd Heavenly Peach Bamboo Shoot ru:Кунг-фу_мир Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) areas Category:Kongfu World